1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for combining bearings and a sleeve and in particular to a method for combining bearings and a sleeve, which can secure the bearings, reinforce the structure thereof, and increase the lifetimes of the sleeve and bearings.
2. Description of Prior Art
Due to the scientific and technological development, the operating performance of electronic elements is getting higher, resulting in the increasing demand for heat dissipation performance of the electronic elements.
For example, the internal CPU in a computer host generates the most of the heat. In addition, the execution performance of the CPU will degrade as the temperature thereof increases. When the accumulated heat is over an acceptance limit of the CPU, the computer will be shut down. For a more serious case, it will cause burning and damage. Moreover, to overcome the problem of electromagnetic radiation, a case is generally used to enclose the computer host such that how to dissipate efficiently the heat generated from the CPU and other heated components (or elements) out of the case becomes an important issue.
Also, large electronic apparatus such as a work station or server reaches a high temperature in operation. If the operating temperature is over a specific working temperature, it will affect the working performance of the computer host such as a work station or server; even the electronic elements therein will be burned up and damaged. In particular, the database and files stored in the work station or server are extremely important; thus, a short-term shutdown or damage of the electronic apparatus will lead to heavy loss. Therefore, when the work station or server is set up, how to dissipate heat to maintain the apparatus temperature within the working temperature is a really critical design section.
As a result, a high efficiency heat dissipation unit is one of the most important researches of the current industry, whereby to equip the electronic elements generating heat and having a high temperature with the heat dissipation unit through which the heat generated by the electronic elements can be dissipated. The heat dissipation unit is generally a heat sink or a cooling fin operating with a cooling fan to dissipate heat.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is an explosive perspective view of the prior art cooling fan. The cooling fan 1 comprises a base 11, a rotor set 12, and a stator set 13. The base 11 has a sleeve 111 with two bearings 112 disposed therein. The two bearings 12 have a tolerance fit with the internal diameter of the sleeve 111 such that the two bearings 112 can be disposed in the sleeve 111 and be prevented from falling out of the sleeve 111. The stator set 13 is sleeved around the sleeve 111. The rotor set 12 comprises a hub 121, a plurality of blades 122, and a shaft 123. The shaft 123 is inserted into the bearings 112. When the cooling fan 1 operates, the shaft 123 of the rotor set 12 rotates with respect to the bearings 112 and the bearings 112 are not fixed. As a result, when the shaft 123 rotates with respect to the bearings 112, the bearings 112 are subject to the shaft 123 to rotate or slip. After a long-term operation of the cooling fan 1, debris and powder are generated as a result of wear and tear, further resulting in failure of the bearings 12 and uneven running of the rotor set 12.
In summary, the prior art suffer from the following shortcomings:
1. The bearings are subject to the shaft to rotate or slip;
2. The lifetimes of the bearings and the sleeve are decreased.
Therefore, how to overcome the above problems and disadvantages is the focus which the inventor and the related manufacturers in this industry have been devoting themselves to.